


Hang all the mistletoe, I’m gonna get to know you better

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, One Shot, happy holidays!, lena just wants to kiss her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Lena has never had a Christmas  Now she knows Kara and the Superfriends. And she really wants to kiss Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Hang all the mistletoe, I’m gonna get to know you better

Lena never got to really celebrate Christmas at the Luthor household. Of course she knew what the holiday was, but Lionel and Lillian gave her gifts throughout the year, mostly just new clothes to keep up appearances. Lex got her a chess set once, but that was it. She learned at a very young age that Santa wasn’t real, but didn’t tell anyone else, not wanting to ruin it for other children. 

There was never a Christmas tree in the Luthor Manor. Lillian thought it was unnecessary, Lionel thinking it would just bring a mess. She only ever saw a decorated tree or lights whenever she went in to the city. 

She saw a few holiday movies as well, but only clips here and there. Lillian didn’t like them watching TV, she thought it was a waste of time. Because of that, Lena only knew of a few of the Christmas traditions. One being mistletoe. 

While she was still young, she always dreamed of how romantic it would be to kiss someone under the mistletoe, lights shining behind them and snow falling to the ground. Of course, as she got older, those thoughts left her and December 25th was just another regular day. 

It wasn’t until years later, when she met Kara and the rest of the Superfriends, she discovered what a real Christmas was like. 

There was a small tree in the corner of Kara’s apartment when she entered one day, decorations and lights hanging around the rest of the room. The tree was covered in a bunch of different ornaments, at least one from each friend. There was a red star on top, a little crooked as it shined. 

Paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling, snowmen and reindeer decorations on and flat surface. Everything looked so fun and cheerful, something Lena has never seen before. 

Lena saw a small stack of presents under the tree, none of the wrapping paper matching. Walking over, she could see the gifts were all from Kara and to her friends. There was even one for Lena. 

She gasped at that, not having received a Christmas present since she was 5. She knew she needed to get something for Kara, too. A few things. And for everyone else as well. 

As she walked around, she noticed, that while there were decorations everywhere, there was not one mistletoe hanging anywhere. 

Well, Lena was going to have to change that. 

***

Over the next few days, Lena bought as many mistletoe as she could, hanging a few in her own apartment, since she and Kara had a movie night planned. She also put a couple in her office at LCorp and even down in her lab. Last, she put a few in Kara’s apartment when she went over one day, the superhero oblivious while she was scarfing down her potstickers. 

All she needed was to get under it with Kara and her plan would work!

It was obvious there was something going on between the two women, but neither had said anything or acted on it. This was Lena’s way of making a move, but if Kara really didn’t feel the same, she could just blame it on the holiday fun!

However, every time she was with Kara, she couldn’t get the blonde to stay still under the hanging plant with her. She wasn’t even sure if the blonde noticed them. It was getting closer to Christmas, and her plan hasn’t worked yet. 

Kara had noticed the mistletoe. She was Supergirl, of course she saw it! Well, only after Nia pointed it out..

She wasn’t sure who put them up, she knows it wasn’t her. She wouldn’t take them down though. Maybe it was Alex, putting them up before the Superfriend’s Christmas Eve party. It could’ve been her way of kissing Kelly every few feet, blaming it on the plant. 

She also noticed that Lena was under the plant a lot when she was at her place, and Kara didn’t want to sit under it with her. She definitely wanted to kiss Lena, don’t think she didn’t, but what if the CEO didn’t feel the same way? What if she didn’t notice the plants and felt uncomfortable when it was pointed out?

It seemed like a new one appeared in Kara’s apartment every day, Lena going in there when she knew the blonde was gone to hang another. At this point, no one could walk 5 feet without being under another one. 

Unfortunately, things got busier for both Lena and Kara the last few days before Christmas Eve. They both had to cancel plans, Lena getting as much work done before she gave her employees the next few days off to be with their family. And Kara, as both Supergirl and a reporter. Everyone at CatCo was stuck writing fluff pieces about the holidays. 

They weren’t able to meet again until the 24th. Lena offered to come over early and help Kara set up, but also had another idea in mind. 

Kara told her to come over whenever, and she’s be there soon. She just wanted to fly to Midvale and see Eliza for the holidays first. 

Kara being gone gave Lena the perfect amount of time to hang as much mistletoe as she possibly could. Every foot there was a new piece hanging from the ceiling, some even taped to the walls and cabinets. It looks like a giant mistletoe exploded in the apartment. It’s just what she needed. 

Hearing the door unlock, Lena looked up from the chair at the table, closing her laptop. 

“Lena, hey! I’m here, we can start dec—“ Kara cut off when she saw into her apartment. Everything was covered in green. Eyes widening, she looked to the brunette. 

“Was Alex here? Did she do this before you arrived?”

Lena’s face fell when Kara thought this was her sister’s doing. Maybe the reporter really didn’t have romantic feelings for the CEO. She just had to try. At least once. 

Instead of saying anything, Lena got up and walked toward the blonde, an extra sway in her hips. It was now or never. Sure, it wasn’t the exact fantasy she had as a child, but it would work. Hopefully. 

Kara backed up, looking between Lena and the mistletoe, until her back hit her counter. “Uh, Lena. There’s uh, y’know. Mistletoe? We obviously don’t have to follow the tradition. It just. There’s a lot. And now we are under it together. And it’s just that—“

Lena cut Kara’s ramble off with her own lips, pulling the blonde closer. There was a surprised gasp before Kara melted into the kiss, arms immediately wrapping around Lena to pull her closer. 

The kiss was slow, but passionate and Kara spun them around so it was Lena who was against the counter. In a swift move, she gripped Lena’s ass and lifted her up, settling between her legs as the kiss continued. 

The brunette let out a moan, feet hooking behind’s Kara’s back as she nipped her lip, pulling back. 

“Oh, wow. That was—wow.” Kara was breathing heavily, her forehead resting against Lena’s. 

The brunette just laughed in response, giving Kara’s biceps a gentle squeeze. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. I just didn’t know how. So I put all of the mistletoe up.”

Kara pulled back, a surprised look on her face. She definitely thought it was Alex. “You did all of this to kiss me? You could’ve done it whenever, Lena. I wouldn’t turn you away.”

“I was nervous. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Kar. I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same back, so I figured I could blame it on the mistletoe.”

“Well, there’s no need to blame the plants. I really wanted to kiss you too.”

Grinning, Lena pulled Kara into another kiss, fingers curling into blonde locks as her legs held her tighter. Kara was so lost in the kiss, she didn’t hear the front door open until Alex yelled. 

“Come on! Not on the counter, guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!! Enjoy this piece of Christmas mess and let me know what y’all think. I know it’s deffo not my best work, tbh.


End file.
